Helping other players
Giving/Receiving help Why? The help feature is beneficial to yourself, and those that you help. For the person who receives assistance, it reduces the time spent for building/researching by a percentage that is based on the number of assisting players (out of 10). Players that help others also receive rewards, such as cryogenics and other colony ship parts. How? There are two ways to do this, either to your own friends or to others in-game. You can either left-click on "Speed Up" link next to the research you have, on a construction site or on the button next to the building/research in the solar-system view. Once accessed, you must click again on the red "Ask for Help" button. It is here you can either paste it on your wall to your friends on Facebook, so they help you, or you can put it in chat to ask others to assist. To get others to assist, right click on the blue text that starts with'' " could use some help on Space Empires..." and right click and copy the link and paste it in chat. '''Remember: Do not paste the link of the actual popup box!' Browser shortcuts Google Chrome Right click on the link that starts with " could use some help..." ''and click "copy link address". Once you have it copied, click inside the chatbox, paste it (can be done by right clicking and pressing "Paste", or simply pressing Ctrl+V) and then press enter! Your link will then turn up on the right-hand side. In a matter of minutes you will see people helping you. This is displayed by the "Friends Helping" text beside the relevant construction/research. Firefox Right click on the link that starts with ''" could use some help..." ''and click "copy link location". Once you have it copied, click inside the chatbox, paste it (can be done by right clicking and pressing "Paste", or simply pressing Ctrl+V) and then press enter! Your link will then turn up on the right-hand side. In a matter of minutes you will see people helping you. This is displayed by the "Friends Helping" text beside the relevant construction/research. Opera 4 clicks will highlight the link, right click and select 'Go to webpage', again this will open in a new tab. Internet Explorer Right click on the link that starts with ''" could use some help..." ''and click "copy shortcut". Once you have it copied, click inside the chatbox, paste it (can be done by right clicking and pressing "Paste", or simply pressing Ctrl+V) and then press enter! Your link will then turn up on the right-hand side. In a matter of minutes you will see people helping you. This is displayed by the "Friends Helping" text beside the relevant construction/research. Getting help What can I get help on? Just about anything you can get assistance on, be it construction, research, or even life support for colony ships. Video Tutorial Want to know how to post a help link? Watch this video.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSym3ihTAus =Clicking Other players Links= Browser shortcuts There are several convenient ways to click each help link. In most browsers the following will work: #Use the "scroll wheel" button to click each help link. This will open it in a new tab that can be closed after it has finished loading. #Hold the control key while clicking the link. This will open the link in a new tab that can be closed after it has finished loading. For Firefox and Chrome users there is an add-on that will allow players to right click and select multiple help links. When the mouse button is released, all highlighted links will open in new tabs. *Firefox **Multi Links *Chrome **Snap Links Lite **Linkclump will let you select ''all help links at once. Note: To quickly close all of the help link tabs, right click the game's main tab and select "close other tabs" in the context menu. Category:tips Category:speed up Category:Help Category:Assistance Category:Helping players Category:How to get help